


Grapes in Robyn's Mouth

by GaleCrowley



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal, Consentacles, F/F, Fetish, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Slime, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: After some experimenting with the slime she found in the Outrealms, Tharja is ready to take her experiments to another level to gain more insight. And who better to help her with a horny, tentacle-y pervy slime than the one person she wants to see naked the most, her commander, Robyn? A hired piece.





	Grapes in Robyn's Mouth

“Hey, Robyn,” Tharja said, slinking and approaching the woman, her dress dragging on the ground behind her. Her commander and the object of her infections, Robyn, was busy hunching over a table, running her fingers over a battle map, shuffling around pieces on a board that represented the movements of troops on their side and the enemy’s.

 

“Robyn,” Tharja said, giving Robyn a poke in the shoulder. “Robyn!” She turned around and fell against the distracted commander, driving her back into Robyn’s shoulder..

 

Robyn at last could not ignore her anymore, just as Tharja wanted. She swatted her figures off and rolled up the map, then jerked to shake Tharja off and turned towards her. “What!? What is it? What do you want, Tharja? I am in the middle of some very important strategizing, so this better be good!”

 

“Oh, it will be,” Tharja said, a purple flame appearing in her palm. “I promise.” She waved her hand over the flame, making it sway and dance.

  
Robin fell under quickly. She groaned in confusion as her eyelids shut and she fell to the floor, sound asleep.

 

“Oh, hee hee hee!” Tharja clapped and giggled, ecstatic she was able to take her crush so easily.

  
  


Robyn woke up blearily, blinking her eyes several times. She discovered she was restrained, suspended from the ceiling by chains on her wrists and ankles holding her up in the air. Judging by the noxious smell, the number of vials on the various desks, and the vat filled with a purple goo that was rotating around inside, she guessed she was in Tharja’s lab.

 

She looked over to see Tharja jotting down notes, standing in front of the tub. She walked around to the other side of it before looking up casually at Robyn, doing a double take when she noticed Robyn was awake.

  
“Ah, good, you’re awake!” Tharja said.

 

“Tharja, what is the meaning of this?” Robyn asked with exasperation.

  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t mind helping me out with a little experiment,” Tharja said. “You see, I have this purple goo here I found in one of the Outrealms, and I would very much like to try it on you and see if it reacts the same way to you as it does to me.”

 

“How long would this take?” Robyn asked.

  
“A few hours. Maybe just one or two,” Tharja said. “It depends on how fast it is and how fast you are.”

  
“Tharja, do you not realize that we in the middle of fighting a war? Every second counts! Every tic on the clock could make the difference between victory or defeat, life or death!”

 

Tharja paused.

 

“I’m not sure what that has to do with me,” she said, shrugging.

 

Robyn sighed, wondering why she even recruited such a callous, uncaring witch. “If I say yes, will you stop doing your experiments at inconvenient times, like when I’m strategizing?”

  
“I might,” Tharja said cutely.

 

Robyn sighed. “No, Tharja. That is not good enough.” She turned her head and huffed.

 

“Oh, poo,” Tharja said. She rested her elbow on the lip of the tub, staring at Robyn. “Alright, fine. For you, because you’re cute, I’ll stop doing experiments for … a week. How does that sound?”

 

“Satisfactory,” Robyn said. “In that case, I will do this for you. Er. What exactly am I doing?”

 

“So very glad you asked,” Tharja clapped her hands. “You see, this slime has certain … invasive properties and a tendency for mimicry. I wanted to have it copulate with you to see if it would have the same effect as it did when I laid with it, or if there was something particular about me it was reacting to, or in my magic, or perhaps even in the Outrealm itself.”

 

“Wait, so I’m going to have sex with this … creature?”

 

“That’s the idea,” Tharja said with a nod.

 

“This whole exercise is just an excuse to get me naked, isn’t it?

 

“I will admit, that is a nice bonus,” Tharja’s lips curled into a mischievous smirk..

  
Robyn hung her head and sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

  
“Great! I’ll get you two acquainted …” She grabbed the handles on the tub and carried it over to where Robyn was suspended. She raised her hands, casting a spell, unlocking the chains. Robyn didn’t drop, however. She was suspended by Tharja’s magic and carried it over to the tub, where, after using her magic to strip away Robyn’s garments, Tharja plunked Robyn in. Robyn made a splash, purple goo splashing over the side of the tub, and submerged before popping up, gasping for air and letting herself float in the slime.

  
“This doesn’t seem so bad …” Robyn said. “Okay, Tharja, spill. What nasty little trick have you got up your sleeve?”

 

“I’m hurt you would talk to me in such rude language,” Tharja said, faking a swoon.

 

“Fully deserved coarse language,” Robyn muttered. She moved about the pool. “Okay, so what am I actually dealing with here?”

 

“Relax a little,” Tharja said. “Just let the slime do the work.”

  
“Uh-huh,” Robyn said skeptically. “Am I supposed to believe that this … goo is somehow capable of its own movement?” She raised her hand, the goo stretching as a strand of it stuck to her wrist. “What?” She noticed the slime swirling around her chest. Two globs spat out from the vat and latched onto her boobs, groping them and pumping her nipples.

 

“Ooh! That’s … that’s not bad, actually,” Robyn mused as the slime sucked on her tits. “Not bad at all.”

  
“Progress,” Tharja said, jotting down a note. “I wish there was some way to make this go faster. But if I knew how to control this creature, well, you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“What all it can do?” Robyn asked, getting a little more into the idea after feeling the slimes cool pleasant sensation on her breasts.

 

The slime gargled, then rose, producing a blob that faced Robyn. The blob wrapped its arms around Robyn’s back and pulled her close, giving her a hug of sorts.

  
The slime brought Robyn’s face into the blob, smothering and submerging her. Robyn’s face scrunched up, not pleased with this, as she couldn’t breathe with all the ooze around her nose and mouth, and struggled to get free. The slime, after a moment, realized it was causing Robyn distress and let her go.

 

“Mm,” Tharja said, walking around the vat. “Creature is aware of the needs of human beings and intelligent enough to recognize when its causing displeasure to its partner.”

 

The slime gurgled at Robyn, apologizing.

 

“It’s ... okay?” Robyn said, giving it a pet on the ‘head’, touching the top of its blob. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

 

Robyn paled when she felt the slime tighten around her butt.

 

The slime made a malformed attempt a mouth and smiled at Robyn as it prepared one of its tentacles near her bum. Once it had sufficiently reshaped itself, it stuck the appendage up Robyn’s ass, penetrating her slowly and steadily.

 

“I am …” Robyn grunted as the intrusion made its way up. “Not sure about this part!”

 

The slime produced two more tentacles and groped her boobs again, massaging and kneading the flesh there. Robyn relaxed, and the tentacle in her ass went further in, now as far as it could it go. Tharja scribbled something down in her notepad.

 

“Interesting, interesting,” Tharja said, going for another stroll.

 

“Aah …” Robyn placed her hands over the tentacles on her breasts and joined them in fondling herself. She dug her fingers in to her boobs, moaning and blushing. She no longer minded the tentacle pumping into her rear.

 

Tharja tilted her head over to the side, examining as the ass-bound tentacle rhythmically moved in and out of Robyn’s hole. “Hmm.”

 

Robyn let out a confused moan. She felt the pressure build in the tentacle in her butt, sensing it was near, but she didn’t mind. She relaxed and let it happen, letting the tentacle shoot its hot load straight up her rectum.

  
“Ooh,” Robyn moaned, a dazed smile on her face. “That sure was something.”

 

"Yes, something," Tharja observed, squinting into the vat. "But not enough. I need more data."

 

"What do you expect me to do, Tharja?" Robyn asked with irritation. "I barely understand what it's doing half the time."

 

"Just ... be sexy," Tharja said. "Be inviting! Be warm and friendly."

 

Robyn sighed. "Okay." She looked at the blob of slime in front of her face. "How are you today?"

 

The slime gurgled back a high-pitched gurgle that seemed to be a positive reply.

 

"There," Robyn said. "I was warm and friendly and inviting. Is that good enough for you?"

 

"No," Tharja answered, smirking. "But this will be."

 

"What are you talking about?" Robyn wondered, before her tits were squeezed again, with her nipples being pinched particularly hard.

 

"I know just the thing," Tharja put down her notebooks and began waving her hands to make an incantation.

 

"Tharja, you better not!" Robyn warned her.

 

"Oh, quit whining," Tharja said. "This won't hurt and I know what I'm doing."

 

"For some reason I don't believe either of those statements."

 

Tharja held out her palms, blasting Robyn with a purple light. To Robyn's surprise, it was not only totally painless, but also warm and relaxing.

 

"That wasn't too bad," Robyn spoke too soon, giving a jerk as her nipples felt odd and hot. She looked down at her cleavage to see droplets of milk flowing out of her nipples and into the slime.

 

The slime gurgled eagerly, proceeding to suck on Robyn's nipples harder, guzzling the milk with lustful gluttony.

 

"Ah!" Robyn blushed, the sensation of being nursed proving to be much more pleasant than she expected. She didn't want to let Tharja know that, but Tharja still had found something to smile about.

 

The slime's next move was to bind a section of itself together into another tentacle. This one went straight up into Robyn's vagina, moving slowly and smoothly, relaxing when it felt Robyn tense up, and going as far in as it could go.

 

Robyn grunted, not sure she liked this as much. At least until the tentacle began vibrating, massaging her inner walls and making her moan again.

 

"That's ... that's not bad," Robyn said.

 

"Where is it?" Tharja asked.

 

"Where's what? Ooh!" the tentacle in Robyn's front entrance began moving in and out of her nethers while still vibrating, making Robyn's walls clench and twitch.

 

"Aah, this feels amazing!" Robyn moaned. The tentacle in the back sensed her pleasure and saw it as an opportune time to start back up again, teasing itself in and out of her ass and building up another load to shoot inside of her.

 

"This ... this is too much!" Robyn moaned, both of her holes being penetrated while her tits were nursed for delectable, sweet milk. "I'm going to ... I'm going to ..."

 

The tentacle in her ass beat her to it, shooting its load of thick goo and warming her insides again. It was enough to send Robyn over the edge she'd been hovering so precariously near. She panted, sticking her tongue out as she came herself, her vagina sputtering out cum that the tentacle eagerly lapped up.

 

The blob in front of Robyn gurgled and gargled. It wiggled and shook, taking on a more of a human shape, almost resembling Robyn in build, though its face was too vague for any details.

 

The blob raised its hands and cupped Robyn's cheeks.

 

"Now we're getting somewhere," Tharja said with a devious look.

 

"What does that mean?" Robyn asked with fear, glancing at Tharja before turning back to the slime.

 

The slime giggled and opened its mouth. Faster than Robyn could prepare for, it shot out its tongue into Robyn's mouth, and Robyn was dismayed to realize there was a penis-like shape on the end of its tongue.

 

Robyn began muttering something, muffled and gagged, but Tharja could make enough sense of it to tell it was mostly a string of swears and curses about her, which did not interest her in anyway.

 

The tongue-dick began pumping itself in Robyn's mouth, easily able to stimulate itself with its viscosity and shape even without Robyn being willing to suck its length, unlike when it had done so with Tharja.

 

The cock swelled up, sealing itself into Robyn's mouth. Robyn's eyes went wide as she realized the tentacle was stuck, and the only way for it to get out ... was to lose weight and mass, and the only way for it do that was cum.

 

Robyn closed her eyes and waited, but the cum didn't come. Groaning in frustration, Robyn realized what she had to do and gave the dick a light suck. She was thankful one light suck proved to be enough, and her mouth was blasted full of hot, thick, sticky, sludgy, gooey grape-flavored tentacle jizz.

 

_ Why the HELL is it grape-flavored? _ Robyn thought, before the concoction finished making its way down her throat and into her stomach. It seemed to take a hold of her once it was inside and she was digesting it, as she became more much more relaxed and peaceful.

 

The tentacle in Robyn's ass fired off another load of spunk. That, combined with what was in her stomach, was enough to make her honey pot sputter out a few more thin strands of womanly juices for the slime to suck up. It's features became more defined, resembling Robyn's, but also not, in a way.

 

The slime moaned, almost sounding human, and proceeding to pump its tongue-dick into Robyn’s mouth a second time. Robyn made a groan that almost sounded like a protest, lifting her head up, but she just as quick lowered it and began sucking on the cock happily, almost wanting another grape-flavored load to fill her up and relax her.

 

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Tharja said. 

 

“Enough of what?” Robyn mumbled around the purple dick, tired and dazed. Tharja could have told her black was white and she’d believe it.

 

She tossed her note taking materials onto the floor and stripped, unbuttoning the clasp for her cape and taking off her bra armor, letting her lacy suit fall off her body. "I can't stand just sitting here while you have the fun. I'm coming in there with you."

 

Tharja grabbed onto the side of the vat and climbed up and inside, landing into the slime with a splash. The slime's human not-Robyn face brightened up at Tharja's familiar face, eager to play with her again.

 

"I'm here," Tharja said, spreading her arms out wide. "Lay it on me thick."

 

The slime placed a tentacle into Tharja’s butt and began unloading its seed there, catching her up to Robyn. It pressed more tentacles onto Tharja’s tits, groping and sucking on her nipples as well. Tharja chuckled, waving her hand over her boobs and casting the lactation spell on herself, allowing the slime to suck precious milk out of her.

 

The slime pointed to its tongue, which it pulled out of Robyn's mouth with a stretching strand of cum hanging off its tip.

 

"What?" Tharja asked, following where the slime was pointed. "What do you want me to do with it?"

 

The slime's tongue-dick-tentacle split off into two, forming and reshaping itself into two smaller rods. It shot one into Robyn's mouth and the other into Tharja's, and proceeded to pump them full of its grape flavor, the tentacles shooting several thin, small loads of cum, but in rapid succession.

 

Tharja relished it, while Robyn was okay with it. The slime inserted a tentacle into Tharja's snatch and began sucking and vibrating there, waiting for the both of them to orgasm so it could feed.

 

After several ropes of semen flew into their mouths, they finally did, both of them cumming together and letting the slime suck up their combined juices. They moaned and thrashed in the vat as their vaginas were stretched and played with by the tentacles rods so it could milk as much out of them as possible. After its thirst was sated, it pulled its tentacles out of their orifices.

 

The slime's human face broke into a pleased smile, refinding itself and giving itself a more defined look. It had elements of both Tharja and Robyn in its face and build, with Tharja’s straight hair and thin nose, but Robyn’s kind eyes, warm smile, and thin eyelashes.  It looked at both of them with a grateful smile.

 

Tharja gasped, touched by the visage. Her eyes shined and got misty at how beautiful it was. She reached out a hand and cupped its cheek.

 

"Robyn, look," Tharja said, gesturing for Robyn to come over here.

 

Robyn grunted and looked up, barely able to stay awake after her thorough pounding. She was still able to make out the slime's features and saw the same thing Tharja did.

 

"If we had a daughter together," Tharja said, "don't you think it would look like this?"

 

"Yes," Robyn answered with a nod, "yes, it does."

 

"She's so pretty," Tharja mused, stroking the slime's cheek. "We should have her."

 

"Beg your pardon?"

 

"We should have a daughter together," Tharja said. “Our beautiful daughter, who will look just like this.”

 

"But how?" Robyn asked. "We're both women."

 

"I know a few ways around that," Tharja said deviously, giving a satisfied smirk and tapping her chin.

 

"Oh. That's nice. But maybe not right away." Robyn's head rocked, clearly tired from the experiment. "No ... no experiments for a week, Tharja. I mean! No ... experiments for a week, that was the deal, no ..."

 

Robyn groaned. She closed her eyes and relaxed, her body dropping further into the slime. 

 

Tharja swam over to Robyn, laying Robyn's body across her arms and lifting her up, bridal style.

 

Tharja brushed the back of her fingers along Robyn's cheeks, wanting nothing more than to stay where they were and stare at Robyn's peaceful sleeping face.

 

"No experiments," Tharja agreed, placing a kiss on Robyn's cheek, "for a week."

 

Tharja looked over at the slime's mimic of their future daughter and wondered what kind of mother she was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this story. Pretty straight forward. The customer of the previous put in for a sequel. What? Were you expecting Shakespeare? :P
> 
> I'm currently on a cross-country vacation, so I'm probably not going to do too much writing, but just a reminder that yes, I am open for writing jobs. My rates are $1 for every 100 words. Note me on DeviantArt or Tumblr (galecrowleysm) if you're intested.


End file.
